


Marcus Missing

by sangheilinerd



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Corneria, F/M, Fame, Kidnapping, M/M, Outer Space, Rivalry, Sargasso, Telepathy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Marcus wakes up somewhere unfamiliar with his abilities fettered. His mom and dad are freaking out. Wolf O'Donnell's son discovers feelings he's unsure how to handle.
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud, Marcus McCloud/OC, Wolf O'Donnell/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Marcus Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Fox: A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643304) by [WelchAndTheMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchAndTheMachine/pseuds/WelchAndTheMachine). 



> So I hate to admit that this Idea is inspired by someone else's fic with a similar, but not exactly the same premise. I still hope you find it an entertaining read.

Marcus woke up groggily. He couldn’t _feel_ anything around him. That was odd. The only thing that prevented his ability was distance or anti-telepathy drugs. Considering his grogginess, Marcus was willing to bet it was the latter. He opened his eyes, looking up at a steely grey ceiling. Tilting his head to the right, he saw the glowing red translucent plasma of a forcefield. The musty scent of disuse rose from the bed on which he’d been placed. He could taste the recycled quality of the air. He was on a ship or a space station in the brig. He could gather that much from what his normal senses were telling him. Hell, he could hear the slight vibration of the vessel’s power core. 

He tried to think back. Tried to recall where he was and why he was in a prison cell. Then like a shot, it hit him. Star Wolf. He’d been walking home from school when an unmarked van had screeched to a halt on the street beside him and Leon Kowalsky and Panther Caruso had tumbled out of the van, grabbing him and injecting him with some syringe. He’d felt himself lose consciousness rather quickly. He also vaguely remembered the taste of salmon. Odd that. 

He growled to himself and then shouted, “Wolf once dad gets wind of this, you’re a dead mammal! You know that, right?” 

A deep, rumbling chuckle could be heard emanating from further down the hallway. “Wolfy isn’t here right now, _Volpicino_ . It’s just me and the lizard. _”_ Panther said as he walked up to Marcus’s cell. “Though, I wouldn’t get your hopes up. He’s on his way now.” 

Marcus growled low in his throat, as threateningly as he could. “You bastard, what the fuck do you think you’re—" 

Panther growled back chomping his teeth together inches from the barrier separating them, . “You are as valuable to us dead as alive, ingrate. Don’t think to question me again.” 

Marcus cowered away. He may have been James “Fox” McCloud, Jr’s son, but that didn’t mean that alone would keep him alive. He still needed to be careful. “But Dad…he’ll…he’s got to…I know he’ll rescue me.” 

“That’s what we’re hoping for, little one.” The black feline chuckled darkly. “Like a moth to a flame. And what a flame it shall be!” 

*** 

Fox read the note for the umpteenth time. Not quite sure what to make of it. Wolf was an opportunist. He wasn’t afraid of taking dirty contracts. Less-than-legal jobs were often in his purview and part of the reason he and the lupine were always at odds. But kitnapping and ransom? Even Wolf had his limits. He wouldn’t put it past Leon or Panther, but Wolf? He honestly thought better of the mammal. 

Looking from the ransom note over to his wife, Krystal, he could plainly see the tears streaking her eyeliner. He could see the red creeping in from the corners marring the beauty of her turquoise gems. He didn’t need telepathy to know that the blue-furred vixen was distraught. Marcus was only fifteen. He had barely anything to do with the team. Coming with him to the _Great Fox_ only rarely. 

Fox wanted him to have as normal of a childhood as possible. He didn’t want the kid to every be in any danger because of him or his past. But it seemed that his past had crept up on him once again and had bitten a rather sizeable chunk out of his ass. “Alright, Krys. Grab your gear. I don’t care if this is obviously a trap for me. That’s my son they took captive. We’re going to rescue him. And if Kowalsky has lain a single claw on him I will strip that chameleon of every single last one of his scales. They don’t know the half of the beast they’ve just unleashed.” 

“Hon, I can feel you’re angry…” Krystal cautioned. 

“Damn right, I’m angry; they took our son. They will rue this day.” 

“Really, dear? Rue?” Krystal allowed herself to chuckle at her husband’s antics just a little. 

Fox blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. “I...It sounded better in my head.” He replied, chuckling nervously. 

*** 

Randy O’Donnell shuffled along through the hallway down to the interrogation room. In his hands was a tray. Containing food. For a carnivore. Well, no. More an omnivore. He smelled blueberry and that usually meant fox. Which told Randy of a very short list of potential prisoners that the chameleon would go after. 

When he got to the interrogation room, however? The door was off its internal track. Kowalsky was laid out on the floor. Out cold. And Randy could smell ozone and fox—confirming his earlier suspicion. The first part was odd, though. All of the electronic equipment in the room seemed to be perfectly in order. Randy was about to key his radio when he heard a disembodied voice ask, * _Please don’t. I just want to get home to my mom and_ _dad.*_ The voice said. Telepathy. 

“Marcus, c’mon. I won’t hurt you. Come out.” Randy said tentatively. His dad might punish him if he helped a prisoner escape, but this was Fox’s kid. He could probably convince his dad that he’d been brainwashed. 

* _I can’t do that. Fuck, my mom can’t even do that*_ Marcus said. Marcus stepped out from a ventilation duct and stood. He was staring at his feet and held his left elbow with his right hand. His ears were down, and his tail drooped behind him. Randy could smell the young kit’s apprehension. Hell, he could practically taste it, it was so thick. His blue fur was striking—and he needed to stop that line of observation right away. He asked, “Are you hurt? Are you hungry? C’mon let’s get you somewhere away from this awful place.” Randy offered. “Are you still in my head?” 

* _Yes.*_ The young vulpine chuckled. * _Sorry. Mom’s still teaching me control. Though, I can’t say you’re not striking_ _yourself.*_ There was just the slightest hint of purple coming through the blue vulpine’s cheeks. 

“Can you speak with your mouth, please? It’s kind of creepy. Having you in my head.” Randy asked, “You know my dad _will_ kill us if he finds us, right?” 

“Randy...I’m not even sure...how I did...how Leon...I just...” Marcus started to break down, crying. Before Randy could really even process that he’d done it, he had the fox kit wrapped up in a hug, shushing him and petting the back of his head. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Marcus. It’ll be alright.” Randy cooed, “C’mon. I’ve got vidcom in my room. We can use that to contact your Dad.” 


End file.
